danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tichiga Moku
Tichiga Moku is a student, former member of Scorpius, and a participant of the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Andromeda. His title is the Ultimate Special Education Assistant. He was a student of Hope's Peak before he joined the Scorpius side of the war. History Early life As a young child, Tichiga’s parents had him diagnosed of a nameless condition that Tichiga apparently can’t remember. Because of this, his parents treated him as if he was never going to be “normal”. They even went as far as to ignore his comments from his Kindergarten teachers, saying how well he was doing in school. Tichiga realized what his parents were acting like, and he’d had enough. Convincing his sister Hana that it was the right thing to do, they ran away from home by packing all they thought they needed into the backpacks they usually took to school, and getting out of there. They went to school that day, but after the day’s end they did not go home. Instead, Tichiga went to his own special education teacher, Ms. Hanisawa. At first, she opposed the running away idea and almost called the police. But after listening to Tichiga, she realized that his parents were bad, and all Tichiga was doing was trying to get away. She sympathized with Tichiga, and she later adopted him and Hana. Life with Ms. Hanisawa and Talent Discovery Ms. Hanisawa was kind to the two siblings, and Tichiga couldn’t have been happier. He had the most normal life he could try to have, and he eventually became inspired by what Ms. Hanisawa did. This led to him asking to fulfill his career hours working in the Special Education wing at his high school. Somehow, the other teachers let him in, but only as an assistant. Tichiga didn’t mind, however, and quickly became accustomed to the group of students he took after. Scorpius Tichiga was one of the ultimates who signed up for Scorpius. Having excellent leadership skills from his days as a Special Education Assistant, he was promoted to a commander. Killing School Life Tichiga was among the students that was on the Arc as the last survivors of Scorpius if they lost the war. The ship was hijacked by Orion, and everyone, including Tichiga, had their memory wiped. Tichiga was scared at first, but soon realized that there were just a lot of people that he could be friends with. He also noticed that Mia Sasaki had taken a scalpel from the nurse’s office. The Killing Game Begins When Masky appeared and explained the rules of the killing game, Tichiga was horrified. He didn’t want to have to kill anyone, nor be killed himself. Coupled with Ayumi revealing herself as the Ultimate Magical Girl, and the reveal of Antonio, Tichiga was stressed to the point of breaking. He decided to stay somewhere silent and try to calm down for the time being. While on the first planet, Tichiga had a run-in with Mitsuhito Masafumi. Mitsuhito was not in a good mood, so he tormented Tichiga about how he seemed very untrustworthy and more likely to kill someone than anyone else. Tichiga was at his breaking point, so he did the only thing he could; run. He would never forget this encounter. Tichiga welcomed the offer to come to Ayumi’s slumber party, because it would put off a lot of things that had been on his mind. While there, most of everyone learned of the condition he had, by playing a bit of Truth or Dare. The next morning, Tichiga walked into the cave to see Tee Vee’s dismantled body. Tichiga was horrified, and he immediately realized the truth: this was not fake. He helped a bit with the investigation, and was one of the leading students in the trial. The reveal that Mitsuhito was the killer shocked Tichiga immensely. The reveal that 4 more students were part of Orion shocked him even more. He didn’t want to accept that 4 of his friends could possibly be Orion. The Death of Katsumi and Sae Tichiga didn’t know what to make of the new memory at first, but he decided to put it out of his mind. He talked to a few people and made himself some friends, the most notable of which being ''Ayameko Mori''. He also made muffins for everyone to eat, none of which anyone noticed. When Katsumi died at Masky’s water show, Tichiga was sad that he couldn’t talk to him more and relate to him, since their talents were similar. After Sae’s execution, Tichiga was terrified when Masky revealed that he had apparently made all of his students murderers and that they were all wanted criminals. He denied this immediately, and didn’t think any more of it. 2 Victims Tichiga opened up a bit more and talked to more people, including Kentaro, Ayumi, and Naomi Takatsu. He wanted to get to know everyone a bit more and start helping them with their struggles. He also made more muffins since he had ate them all, and Ayumi soon found out about them. He was shocked when it was revealed that Ryosei and Itsuki had both been killed. He didn’t say much in the trial, but was still sad when Mia came out as the killer, and he didn’t want to see her go. The Traitor Tichiga talked a lot more, and became even closer friends with Aya and Ayumi. He liked being around people he could trust, so it was no surprise when Emica Yokoi, a revealed Orion, was found dead in the hot springs. Tichiga worked hard to figure out who the killer was, but he was shocked to see it was Ayumi. Ayumi had been Tichiga’s friend for a while, and he didn’t want her to die. Even after Ayumi was revealed as a traitor to Orion, he still saw her as his friend, and was extremely sad when she got executed. She even reminded him of Hana back home. Antonio and the Last Murder Tichiga was one of the first to know when Antonio hatched, due to him walking into the room with Aya to call Novella to breakfast. He thought that Antonio was pretty cute, and took a liking to the little electric creature.When Aya created the memorial, Tichiga thanked her and Maria for doing something so good. He missed everyone tremendously, even Mitsuhito to some degree. Having some way to pay homage to them was a good thing in Tichiga’s eyes. Tichiga was very sad when Niikura was found to be murdered, and even more devastated when Naomi had been revealed as the killer. Naomi was the bravest person he had ever known, and he didn’t want her dead. As Novella was making her choice to stay with Orion or not, he urged her to do what she thought was right. After the execution, he was quickly sucked down to the “alternate Earth” with everyone else. Earth Tichiga was the first to awake out of everyone, under a pile of easy-to-move rubble. He pushed it off of him and quickly searched around and found everyone else, helping the others to break Novella out of her temporary prison in the catacombs. When he heard from Masky that there was to be a final trial, he wasted no time in quickly marking down all of the info that his new memories and the game itself had provided him. He helped out in the investigation quite a bit. Tichiga also remembered something: He was the commander of a group of soldiers in Scorpius. The End Game Tichiga helped out with the trial, and brought it to a close rather quickly. He was extremely sad when he learned Maria had to stay, so he gave her his thinking putty to help her remember them, and she gave him her hat. Tichiga quickly got into an escape pod as he was shot out towards Earth, to an unknown remote location. It is implied that after the game, Tichiga would find his family again and live with them. He also offered Novella a place to stay if she had nowhere to go. Appearance Tichiga is a skinny boy with brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He usually wears casual wear, consisting of any t-shirt consisting of yellows or greens, along with gray shorts and pull-on shoes. He also has a birthmark spot on his right thigh. Personality Tichiga Moku is a childish sort of person who loves helping people and will do anything to help anyone he sees who needs it. This makes him very susceptible to bullying or kidnapping. Tichiga likes helping the mentally disabled the most. He’s also a huge nerd and won’t resist the temptation to nerd out about something to his “students” if it comes up in conversation. Overall a gold-hearted fellow who loves helping and being a nerd. Talent Tichiga is the Ultimate Special Education Assistant, and he has a lot of experience with helping the mentally disabled. As a kid, he never understood why he needed different education than most other kids his age, but he still considered everyone in his classes friends. As a teen, he has grown a want (he considers it a need) to help those kids develop. At his school, he usually works intern hours by helping out with the special education courses, something that lets him do what he loves best. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother and Father Tichiga didn’t like the way his parents treated him. They always gave him too much attention and always assumed he couldn’t do things by himself. He ran away at the age of 7 to get away from their bad influence. Ms. Hanisawa Ms. Hanisawa was Tichiga’s special educator that he first met in Kindergarten. She listened to him about all of his issues, and in return, he did all of the work she asked him to do. They have a very close relationship, and it could be argued that Tichiga loves her more than his actual mother. Hana Moku Hana is Tichiga’s sister. She and Tichiga loved each other very much, because they were the only biological family they had. Hana would do some weird things, but Tichiga always excused them as part of her personality. Arc Killing Game Class: Ayameko Mori Aya was a bit scared when Tichiga tried to calm her down. He tried multiple times throughout the early stages of the game, and eventually got through to her. Tichiga taught Aya how to reassure and calm down someone else, since she decided she needed help in order to be as good as Tichiga. Tichiga even tried to resist telling her that storks do not carry babies to their parents, to let her keep her innocence. The two have opened up to each other a lot, and they’re really good friends. Kentaro Yoshikawa Kentaro and Tichiga easily became friends after spotting each others’ positivities. After the second trial, Kentaro helped calm Tichiga down and reassure him that he didn’t do anything wrong. Tichiga admires Kentaro for his upbeat personality and his unwillingness to let anyone give up. They also share a common relaxation method of looking at pretty lights. Novella Giordano Even though Novella was part of the mafia, Tichiga still finds her a rather interesting person. He likes how Novella likes travelling the world, and how caring she is to Antonio. They both agree with each other on how they wish to stay neutral in the war, and Novella has an agreement to not let her mob kill him. Maria Nakamura Tichiga didn’t talk much to Maria during their time together, but he still considers her a friend and thinks she has a cool talent. The two were on relatively good terms with each other. Mitsuhito Masafumi Tichiga has a mixed feeling for Mitsuhito. After the argument in the Mountain Hut, Tichiga started to hate the dude. He didn’t hate him all that much, however, and sought to help Mitsuhito change and become a better person. Mitsuhito being revealed to be the first killer and an Orion saddened Tichiga tremendously, because he wanted to try and make another friend while he was there. Ayumi Matsuki Tichiga took a bit of a liking to Ayumi, because she reminded him of his younger sister, Hana. He was proud of her intense enthusiasm, and he didn’t ever make any moves against it. Tichiga was very sad when Ayumi was revealed to have killed Emica, and that she would be executed. Tichiga didn’t want to see the last remnant of the memory of his sister go away so suddenly. He still admired her for taking a stand against Masky and trying to convince him that he and the others were all good people. Niikura Chikuma Tichiga had talked with Niikura a bit, and he was starting to like him a bit. He liked Niikura’s willingness to help others, and Tichiga actually secretly wished he could learn something from him. When Niikura was murdered, Tichiga was struck with grief, and he wished that he didn’t have to see one of his friends die like this. Naomi Takatsu Tichiga had a friendship with Naomi, and appreciated her for a lot of things. He took a bit of a liking to her once she revealed that she didn’t like killing anyone. He also admired her when he learned her parents were murderers, and she would do anything to not be like them. They also helped each other brainstorm about the game and why they were there. Tichiga was extremely devastated when Naomi was revealed to be the killer, and he wished it didn't have to be this way for Naomi. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Andromeda * Newly Despaired: Disaster City (mentioned) Trivia * Tichiga blushes when anyone calls him Tichi. * The special education class Tichiga helps out in the most is a math class. * Tichiga’s biological mother is from Brazil. * Tichiga’s dislike of styrofoam comes from Lucas' dislike of it as well. * Tichiga originally looked similar to Diego from the kids’ series Go Diego Go. This was eventually changed. Category:Characters 2 Category:Second Timeline Category:DR:ND Andromeda